falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Marx
Port Marx is a coastal settlement located up in northeastern Ireland. It's a sea port under the control of the Irish Communist Party and acts as their main source of trading from New Dublin to the rest of Ireland. History Pre-War Origins Port Marx has been around ever since pre-war times. Back before the Great War, the port was simply a port in Ireland that was the main source of trading from Ireland and the entire world, most notably the United Kingdom. Following the outbreak of the European Wars, many refugees began fleeing towards Ireland and this forced the country to impose strict immigration restrictions. The port was later used by other refugees seeking safety in Iceland which had been left unscathed from the conflict. When the Great War began and ended on October 23rd, 2077, Ireland was spared the horrors of the nuclear holocaust due to its policies of neutrality and limited military presence however, radiation and fallout began to fly across the region and rained up Ireland resulting in famine, disease, and epidemics which lead the collapse of the Republic of Ireland a couple of months after the Great War in 2078. Spread of Communism In 2140s, the pre-war decendants of the original communist party of Ireland emerged and began forming an alliance of various settlements and states all unified under the banner of communism. Communis spread and eventually made its way up north into the port and was renamed Port Marx in honor of Karl Marx, the original founder of communism. Port Marx was key as it helped unite the various territories that the Irish Communist Party had under their control and eventually had Munster and most of eastern Ireland under their control. In 2185, a war broke out between the Irish Communist Party and the New Irish Republic with Port Marx being used as a means of transporting troops and supplies to the front lines. From 2185 up until 2187, the war was going well for the communists as the NIR's defensive tactics were failing and more and more settlements began surrendering and falling to the communists and more and more communist states began emerging. By mid-2187 however, the advancements stopped as support to the NIR came in up north from the Independent State of Ulster and the Scottish Republic which forced the communist forces to fall back and many escaped to Port Marx. Some staed behind to defend the port while the rest fled down south in defense of the capitol New Dublin. The war eventually ended in 2189 with the NIR launching an invasion into communist territory and the party eventually surrendered. Most of their territory was given off to the NIR and was annexed while others remained independent protectorats of the NIR. Post-Republican War After the end of the Republican-Communist War, the Irish Communist Party had collapsed but, it managed to survive and escaped into the countryside. Down southwest lies various holdouts where the party has reformed and reorganized and the surviving remnants have restored the party to stable conditions. Massive reforms were done to the remaining territories and many smaller settlements were allowed to join and merge with the newly reformed communist party. Meanwhile up north, Port Marx remained intact and was still in communist hands and would remain that way due to the treaty signed between the ICP and the NIR. Category:Locations Category:British Isles Category:Post-War Settlements